


you love promises because they are lies

by crookedspoon



Series: [f100] The Dream of a Common Language [8]
Category: Batman (Comics), Catwoman (Comics)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, POV Harley Quinn, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: Just something you do for friends who are having a rough time.





	you love promises because they are lies

**Author's Note:**

> For #18 "Sex pollen" at f100's drabble cycle: fic tropes.
> 
> Minor spoilers for Batman #50 and the first Catwoman (2018) issues. Nothing you wouldn't already know.

Sneaking up on Selina in her cozy storage space condo wasn't easy, but Harley likes a challenge. And anyway, her friend needs her.

"You look like _shit!"_ Harley greets Selina with the first thing that comes to mind. "Seriously, girl. I used to envy you your beautiful complexion, but now?"

"What do you _want?"_ this pale, worn-out creature snaps.

"Just to visit." Harley shrugs and makes herself at home. "Just because you're bein' a stranger doesn't mean I have to be one."

Her chatter is light like autumn rain, and unassuming. She leaves plenty of pauses for Selina to chime in, but never lets the silences drag on too long. Eventually, Selina does chime in, too tired to stop herself and too broken to care anymore.

She doesn't tell Harley much, just that she and Bats could have something real and that leaving was the right choice, even if it hurt.

Harley understands. And she might be able to alleviate some aspects of the pain.

She proffers a heart-shaped locket that was gonna be her wedding present – a joke gift, really, but when Selina sees its contents, her eyes are seriously considering their potential.

As if seasoning a dish, she takes a pinch and kisses Harley with Ivy's pollen on her tongue.

Its effects are immediate, or maybe it's just her reaction to Selina. The rest of the night is a blur of heated skin and hitching moans that leaves them both too exhausted to fight off sleep any longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from " If  gold, your figure as mirror on the ground is" by Khadijah Queen.


End file.
